Robot Wars: Series 10/10 Robot Rumble
The '''10 Robot Rumble' (referred to as the Wildcard Battle in Robot Wars: The Official Handbook) was a battle held during the Grand Final of Robot Wars: Series 10. As its name suggested, it was a ten-way melee between the second and third-placed finishers of each heat, which was to decide the sixth Wildcard entry for the Grand Final itself. With no time limit, the 10 Robot Rumble continued until nine robots had become immobilised; the last robot still mobile would be declared the winner and advance to the Grand Final along with the five heat winners. Competing robots 10 Robot Rumble Apollo vs Big Nipper vs Concussion vs Eruption vs Expulsion vs Iron-Awe 6 vs Sabretooth vs Terrorhurtz vs Thor vs Track-tion Thor and Terrorhurtz immediately drove towards Iron-Awe 6 and Sir Killalot as Track-tion turned round and the other competitors hesitated to attack. In doing so, Thor attempted to axe Sir Killalot; meanwhile, Big Nipper proceeded to push and throw Expulsion onto its tool spinner before Sabretooth hit Thor side-on. Concussion and Apollo approached the sluggish Track-tion, the former dislodging one of Track-tion’s tracks with its drum just as Big Nipper charged into and up the side of Apollo. Iron-Awe 6 drove into Eruption, itself waiting in an empty CPZ, while Big Nipper attempted to lift Track-tion,Sabretooth re-righted Expulsion with a powerful slam from its own drum and Thor pressed the Arena Tyre. This activated the pit just as Concussion got underneath Track-tion; seconds later, Expulsion dived into the open pit while Terrorhurtz axed Track-tion. Big Nipper attempted to lift Apollo – lifting itself in the process – before Sabretooth drove in, simultaneously throwing Apollo over and slamming into Concussion, disabling its drum. Sparks flew as Sabretooth hit Big Nipper’s claws and threw it against the side wall, with Apollo self-righting and Concussion billowing smoke. Iron-Awe 6 triggered ‘Fog of War’ through pressing the Arena Tyre, with Thor and Terrorhurtz proceeding to push Track-tion into the pit. Terrorhurtz drove around the waiting Eruption, before it and Concussion pressed the Arena Tyre and activated ‘Fog of War’ again. As this happened, Apollo threw Iron-Awe 6 across the arena at great height, with Iron-Awe 6 landing on its wheels before momentarily touching Thor. In the fog, Concussion pushed Thor sideways; as it cleared, Sabretooth drove up Apollo’s flipper, and was thrown into a polycarbonate screen by the Series 8 champion. Thor pushed Terrorhurtz into Sir Killalot’s CPZ just as Concussion drove into Eruption and pushed it back, but without causing any damage; Terrorhurtz proceeded to land an axe blow on the top of Eruption just before Big Nipper, Sir Killalot and Iron-Awe 6 all attacked the latter. Apollo met Thor on the other side of the arena, before chasing and throwing it into the polycarbonate screens. Big Nipper attempted to drive into the side of Apollo, but missed, with Apollo pushing and flipping Sabretooth against the wall a second time just as Iron-Awe 6 pressed the Arena Tyre again to trigger ‘Rogue House Robot’. Eruption threw Big Nipper over Iron-Awe 6 in the meantime, with Sir Killalot pinning Iron-Awe 6 against the wall as Eruption flipped itself over in the darkness and repeatedly struggled to self-right while under attack from Big Nipper. Iron-Awe 6 got underneath and pushed Thor past Sir Killalot and Shunt; in an attempt to drive away from the latter, it pressed the Arena Tyre a third time, triggering ‘Fog of War’ yet again. Sabretooth drove into the side of Apollo and pushed it around in circles close to the wall; Iron-Awe 6 and Big Nipper rammed into Eruption as the fog engulfed the arena. Thor and Concussion drove into Eruption and Big Nipper respectively; the former pushed Terrorhurtz into an entry gate. Seconds later, Iron-Awe 6 drove itself onto the Floor Flipper and was thrown onto its back, unable to self-right as a result of its flipper not working. Meanwhile, Sabretooth drove up Apollo’s front again, tearing off the top cover for the latter’s flipper, with Terrorhurtz axing the baseplate of the inverted Iron-Awe 6 near the centre of the arena. Apollo attempted to flip Sabretooth over, but missed, throwing itself over and allowing Big Nipper to lift it over using its claws. Thor rammed Concussion into the wall as Sabretooth drove underneath, pushed and damaged Apollo again, before Terrorhurtz and Concussion helped each other pit Iron-Awe 6. Terrorhurtz attempted to axe Concussion numerous times, but without landing a hit, with Big Nipper and Thor attempting to attack Concussion as Sabretooth drove itself into Sir Killalot’s CPZ and Apollo was almost thrown over by the Floor Flipper. Thor steered Concussion into the pit, while Big Nipper got one of its claws stuck on the edge of the Floor Flipper while attempting to attack Terrorhurtz and sustained an axe blow from Shunt. Sabretooth charged underneath Apollo once again, before driving into Eruption and churning away at the Series 9 runner-up’s front and sides. After this, Sabretooth charged head-on into Terrorhurtz, before it and Apollo jointly flipped the Series 6 fourth-place finisher over. Big Nipper chased Thor as the latter collided with Sabretooth, but Sabretooth slammed into its rear and pushed it into Apollo, just as Thor pushed the inverted Terrorhurtz across the arena. Terrorhurtz fired its axe, lifting Thor off the floor before throwing itself back onto its wheels, luring Thor around the pit, bumping into Big Nipper and axing Sabretooth. Sabretooth clipped the bottom of Terrorhurtz’s wedge, causing the latter to hop over its top panel. Big Nipper charged up Eruption’s flipper, with both robots being turned round and pushed into the Arena Tyre mount by Sir Killalot. Sir Killalot pursued Eruption across the arena as ‘Rogue House Robot’ was enabled, while Shunt proceeded to ram and turn Apollo over against the wall. In the darkness, Sabretooth skidded itself into the pit, to Team Legion’s dismay, before Apollo self-righted as Thor rammed into Shunt’s plough; both competitors were in turn rammed by Big Nipper. Eruption got underneath and threw Terrorhurtz into the vicinity of Sir Killalot, only for Big Nipper to attack it as Thor triggered ‘Rogue House Robot’ again. Sir Killalot grabbed Terrorhurtz by the axe, just as Thor accidentally drove itself into the pit while trying to push Big Nipper in. Terrorhurtz was carried towards and suspended over an entry gate by Sir Killalot, who attempted to dump it out of the arena, but without succeeding. In the meantime, Eruption bumped, steered and pushed Big Nipper over the edge of the pit, while Dead Metal entered the arena through the rear entry gate. Sir Killalot opened his claw and dragged Terrorhurtz back, before lowering it back onto the floor; Big Nipper levered itself fully into the pit using its arm. Eruption threw Apollo into an empty CPZ before being pushed back by Terrorhurtz, with the three remaining competitors gathering round the spark jets as Eruption attempted to push Terrorhurtz back. After being pushed and manoeuvred across the arena by Terrorhurtz, Eruption got underneath and threw the Team Hurtz machine against the wall, wedging Terrorhurtz between the wall and the Arena Tyre mount. Eruption drove underneath and catapulted Apollo towards the wall, before throwing it onto its back. With Apollo’s flipper no longer functioning, it was unable to self-right; Eruption drove into the centre of the arena and spun round in victory. After ‘cease’ was called, Big Nipper attempted to climb itself out of the pit, before Shunt pushed Apollo in to join most of the other defeated competitors. 10 Robot Rumble Winner: Eruption Trivia *Prior to filming the 10 Robot Rumble, a camera test was conducted with robots that were available nearby. Although the robots did not engage in combat, this test saw Aftershock, Androne 4000, Behemoth (with axe), Big Nipper (with spinner), Concussion, Eruption, Push to Exit, Thor and likely two other robots enter the arena together. *The 10 Robot Rumble featured the most competing robots in the arena at the same time in Robot Wars history. *In addition to Series 8 champion Apollo, this battle featured four current and former FRA UK Champions - Big Nipper, eventual Series 10 champion Eruption, Iron-Awe 6 and Terrorhurtz. *The 10 Robot Rumble was also the first battle since the Series 7 House Robot Rebellion to feature more than two House Robots, with Dead Metal entering the arena during the battle to join Shunt and Sir Killalot. **It also marked the first time since the Series 4 Grand Final in which more than two House Robots were used in a main UK Championship battle. *The 10 Robot Rumble also marked the second battle of the series where competitors teamed up to attack the House Robots, after Thor vs Coyote vs Expulsion. However only Terrorhurtz and Thor engaged in this plan, despite all ten competitors originally intending to follow this planhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvLFVGmbG1o. *According to Michael Oates, the match was five minutes and thirty seconds long . *All competing robots bar Iron-Awe 6, Track-tion and Expulsion would compete in the World Series. *Terrorhurtz was the only losing robot to not end up in the Pit ** This makes the 10 Robot Rumble the battle with the most robots in the Pit at once, with a total of 8 robots ending up in the Pit References Category:Series 10 Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion